The present invention relates to a steering wheel for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a steering wheel having a cover.
A conventional steering wheel has an annular steering grip, spokes extending radially inward from the steering grip, and a pad located at the central portion of the steering grip. The spokes are connected to a boss, which is further connected to a steering shaft.
The steering shaft extends through a resin back cover, which is located below the spokes and the pad. A typical steering wheel is shown in FIG. 11. As shown in the drawing, a spoke 51 (only one shown) includes a spoke core 52 and an encrustment 53. The spoke 51 shown is the spoke located closest to the driver's position. The encrustment 53 is formed of urethane foam or the like and covers the spoke core 52. The encrustment 53 has a depression 53a to receive a back cover 54. The back cover 54 contacts the depression 53a such that the outer surface of the encrustment 53 is flush to the outer surface of the back cover 54. This improves the appearance of the steering wheel.
The back cover 54 may be fastened to the steering wheel using bolts or the like. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 11, the back cover 54 may also be fastened to the steering wheel by engaging a hook 55, which extends upward from the back cover 54, with the spoke 51.
A guide 56 extends along the rim of the back cover 54 in correspondence with the spoke 51. The guide 56 faces the wall of the encrustment depression 53a and has a flat surface for engagement with the depression 53a. To attach the back cover 54 to the steering wheel, the guide 56 is moved along the surface of the associated encrustments 53 such that the cover 54 is guided to the designated position with respect to the steering wheel. This structure facilitates the attachment of the back cover 54.
In such steering wheel, application of a force acting from above or from the driver's position on the steering grip 57 is transmitted to the back cover 54 by way of the spoke 51. The force acting on the spoke 51 is then transmitted to the guide 56, which is in planar contact with the encrustment 53. As a result, the guide 56 hinders further movement of the spoke 51 and the steering grip 57.
Furthermore, the hook 55, which engages the spoke 51, may also hinder relative movement between the back cover 54 and the steering grip 57. This lack of relative movement described above may cause injury to a driver in an accident.